Tommy Purr
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Las Vegas, Nevada | billed = | trainer = Allison Danger Michael Modest Sinn Bodhi | debut = April 10, 2011 | retired = }} Thomas Robert Watanabe (January 27, 1986) is an American professional wrestler working under the ring name Tommy Purr. He is known for his many in-ring feuds with female wrestlers including Sierra Rose, Allie Parker, Marriah Moreno, Shelly Martinez and Michelle Morgan. Life and professional wrestling career A former theater actor, born to a former Playboy model and an Asian rockstar, Tommy Purr (born Thomas Robert Watanabe) began training as a Professional Wrestling manager in February 2011. Debuting April 10, 2011 for Future Stars of Wrestling as the personal assistant to owner Rocky T. and Commissioner Big Unit, Tommy eventually moved on into the role of Junior Referee. Training under Michael Modest and Sinn Bodhi (former WWE Superstar Kizarny), Tommy went on to debut for Sinn's now-defunct Freakshow Wrestling as the "sassy gay referee" and making sporadic wrestling appearances, having memorable feuds with Baby Dragonfly (culminating in the first-ever Boxer-Briefs Vs. Bra & Panties Match) and Marriah Moreno, resulting in the two competing for the first-ever Freakshow Divas' Championship which Tommy eventually won in the first-ever "Gay Man Vs. Transwoman", Hardcore Evening Gown Match. When Freakshow was bought out, it became known as #DonkeyShow, and Tommy stayed on with the promotion long enough to have a feud over the newly created Women's Championship (that took the place of his Divas' Title) against Shelly Martinez (former WWE Diva Ariel and TNA Knockout Salinas). The promotion was short-lived and eventually closed. During this time, Tommy Purr debuted in August 2012 for Adrenaline Unleashed where he quickly made a name for himself as a legitimate "triple threat" ... proving to be an entertaining talk show host with his segment ("The Cockpit"), showing he could be a cunning and influential manager (for members of The School of Purranha - Gabriel Busan and Mr. Tanaka), and stepping into the ring for memorable encounters with rivals Allie Parker (resulting in the first-ever "Secret Santa" Match), Jason Muse (another lethal "triple threat"), Hudson Envy, and once again going at it with Marriah Moreno while also debuting the appearance of his very popular sidekick, the silent and inanimate Buddy (who has been used on more than one occasion as a weapon or a distraction tailored for Purr's malevolent needs). Honing his skills as an in-ring performer, Tommy Purr took his abilities north to Salt Lake City's very own UCW-ZERO. In Purr's first televised match, he and Busan squared off for the Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. Not too long after, Purr decided to fly solo and inserted himself in the Divas' Division, becoming embroiled in an intense rivalry with then-Women's Champion Sierra Rose and her boyfriend Zack James. This led to Purr winning the title, rechristening it the DIVAS' Championship and making history as only the third champion and the first male to hold the belt in the championship's history. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"Man-Diva"'' :*''"The Sin City Kitty"(in the WCWC) *'Finishing and signature moves''' :*The Tommyknocker (TKO/Swinging Cutter) :*The Tommyknocker II (Widow's Peak) :*The Centerfold (Scorpion Crosslock) :*Breathless (Powerbomb) :*Body Karate (Kicking Combination) :*Unbeweavable (Hair Wrenches w/ a Hair Whip) :*Drop Dead Gorgeous (Swinging-Leg DDT) :*The Purricanrana (Corner Hurricanrana) :*Purrsuasion (Stratusphere) :*Kitty Litter (Bronco Buster) :*Samoan Drop :*Indian Deathlock :*Push-Up Facebuster :*Spear :*Lou Thesz Press :*Front Facelock with a Bridge :*Snap Suplex :*Hair Submission Championships and accomplishments *'Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero' :*UCW-Zero Diva's Championship External links * Facebook * Twitter Category:1986 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Referees Category:Adrenaline Unleashed alumni Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Ultra Championship Wrestling Zero current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers